YOU SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい-
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: Songfic SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- menceritakan pengalaman hidup sasuke selama Naruto Koma.
1. Chapter 1

"YOU... SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- "

by

uzumakinamikazehaki

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: aneh, Ge-Je, abal, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Songfic SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- menceritakan pengalaman hidup sasuke selama Naruto Koma.

Lirik lagu dari ending -_Aka-chan to boku-_ BUKAN LAGU ASLI. Gak bisa buat video ya jadi fic aja. Entah kenapa aku suka.

.

.

.

No like, Don't Read!

.

* * *

風の中微笑んで

_Kaze no naka Hohoende_

Tersenyumlah walau itu seperti angin

.

Terlihat anak laki-laki berambut raven bermata biru berusia 3th sedang menendang bola dengan tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa. Terlihat seperti anak hiperaktif, namun entah mengapa senyum itu hilang ketika ia berhenti didekat bola yang ia tendang.

.

つらくて も 微笑んで

_ Tsurakute mo Hohoende_

Tersenyumlah walau itu menyakitkan

.

Anak laki-laki itu melihat pemandangan yang sangat jarang ia temukan. Tanpa disadari seorang yang terlihat lebih dewasa (copy paste si anak laki-laki) memperhatikan tingkah aneh sang anak. Karena khawatir laki-laki itu segeralah menghampiri sang anak.

.

一人 に など/ _Hitori ni nado_

Si raven tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

ならないで/ _Naranaide_

Ini untuk semua orang.

.

Anakya sedang bingung dengan apa yang ada didepan matanya.

Ya... sebuah keluarga lengkap yang sedang bercanda bersama.

.

おもいだして/ _Omoideshite_

Bayangan sebuah keluarga yang lengkap selalu berputar diotak sang raven.

きつく こと わ/ _Kitsuku koto wa_

Semakin kau ingat

.

Si raven mencoba berjalan mendekati sang anak.

.

しあわせ えと/ _Shiawase e to_

Berhentilah si raven, didepan sang anak lalu berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badan.

近づく こと/ _Chikazuku koto_

Menjadi semakin dekat tuk senang

.

Mata mereka saling memandang, onyx dan sapire saling bertemu.

Entah apa yang merasuki si raven, namun sekarang ia sudah memeluk sang anak dengan kencang.

.

おしえて くれた/ _Oshiete kureta_/ Mengajari saya

Si raven mulai menangis didalam pelukannya pada sang anak. Bagaikan sebuah tiang yang berdiri kokoh, hanya untuk menjadi penopang tubuh.

Ah~ It's you  
Ah~ I Love you

.

.

それわ/ _Sore wa_/ Seperti...

Semakin kuat pelukan itu, hatinya terasa semalin bersalah. Sedangkan sang anak hanya bisa diam dan mematung bagai tiang akibat kelakuan sang ayah.

Ah~ It's you  
Ah~ I Love you

.

* * *

Terlihat laki-laki berambut bak pantat ayam sedang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki, copy paste si raven.

Klik...crek...

Suara pintu yang dibuka oleh si raven.

"Tadaima..." Ucap si raven dengan nada keras. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali ada yang menyambutnya pulang dengan mengucapkan 'Okaeri' tapi rasanya itu mustahil. Karena yang ia tahu hanya satu orang yang selalu menyambutnya 'si dobe a.k.a Naruto' pemuda yang masih terus dan terus akan menutup mata hingga bertahun tahun.

"Okaeri... ah Otouto ku sudah pulang." Sebuah suara familiar yang tak asing bagi si raven. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari balik tembok pembatas ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah.

"Hai... Menma..." Ucap Itachi kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Menma dengan tersenyum. Dari wajah Sasuke kelihatan kalau ia tak suka dengan kehadiran Itachi.

"Hn... Mau apa kau kesini dan bagaimana kau bisa memasuki rumah ku?"

"Aduh Otouto jangan sinis begitu, aku kesini hanya ingin tahu kabar keponakan ku saja. Dan bagaimana aku bisa didalam kurasa kau tahu sebabnya."

Sasuke mulai berfikir.

'Ah sial tadi aku lupa mengunci pintu sebelum per...'

"Aduh... Otouto, Baru kali ini ada Uchiha yang ceroboh."

"Hn..."

"Menma... ikut Oji-san ya."

Tiba-tiba Itachi mencoba meraih Menma dari gendongan Sasuke, namun Sasuke cepat-cepat mundur. Sepertinya Sasuke tak mau kalau Menma di sentuh oleh Itachi.

"Mau apa kau Itachi."

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengendong Keponakan ku saja."

"Hn... tak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuhnya seujung rambut pun."

"Chi... kau seharusnya bersukur, kau lupa siapa yang telah menyelamatkan Anak mu."

"Hn... lalu siapa yang membuat Naruto seperti itu."

Itachi sekarang hanya bisa terdiam setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Ya Itachi lah yang melakukan proses persalinan Naruto, dan Itachi lah yang menyarankan agar Menma yang diselamatkan lebih dahulau padahal kemungkinan Naruto selamat sangatlah besar dari pada Keponakannya.

"Aku... Apa kau masih menyalakan ku."

"Iya... bukan hanya Ku tapi juga Tou-san dan Kaa-san dan semua keturunan Uchiha lainnya, aku muak dengan mereka."

Kelihatannya Sasuke membenci semua keluarganya. Bagaimana tidak, klan Uchiha hanya membutuhkan keturunan agar klannya tidak punah dan siapa yang menyuruh Sasuke bersama dengan wanita lain, meningalkan Naruto sendirian, tentu saja Fugaku, Mikoto dan terutama Itachi.

"Kau juga seorang Uchiha Otouto."

"Chi... berhenti memanggil ku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Seolah-olah kita masih saudara saja."

"Kita memang saudara, kita masih satu klan dan kita terikat oleh dara yang sama jadi jangan mengikari kenyataan itu Otouto..."

"Hn... sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jangan memanggilku sengan panggilan seperti itu. Dan satu lagi aku bukan Uchiha. Aku... UZUMAKI SASUKE, Suami dari UZUMAKI NARUTO dan Anak ku UZUMAKI MENMA.

Itachi yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dan mematung ditempat. Sasuke benar-benar sudah membuang nama klannya.

.

* * *

"Itachi bagaimana?"

"Entahlah Tou-san kelihatannya Sasuke sudah membenci kita semua."

Fugaku menghelai nafas.

"Ha... anak itu."

"Apa Tou-san punya saran."

"Ha... sejak awal aku memang membenci Bocah itu. Chi... dia hanya penghalang saja."

Keheningan tiba-tiba terjadi.

"Apa Tou-san ingin aku membunuh si Uzumaki itu."

"Hn... Tak usa kau bunuh ia akan mati perlahan-lahan."

Itachi hanya menganguk. Bagaimana Naruto bisa hidup lama jika yang dilakukan Itachi hanya memberinya infus dan oksigen tanpa melakukan cek secara keseluruan selama ini. Jika selang oksigen itu dilepas atau bocor, tak perlu waktu hinga dua jam Naruto pasti langsung kolap dan tak bernyawa lagi. Dalam setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, bulan, dan tahun Naruto akan mengalami penurunan fungsi setiap organ. Sebenarnya Itachi tahu hal itu. Bagaimana lagi keluarga Uchiha tak menyukainya, karena dia Sasuke melenceng dari garis normal. Untungnya Sasuke tak curiga, atau merasa aneh pada Naruto. Kebodohan Sasuke adalah ia tak mengenyah bangku Kuliah setelah lulus SMA. Ia kabur bersama Naruto. Setelah kejadian tabrakan yang terjadi pada Naruto, sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk mengelola perusahaan cabang karena Sasuke mengambil jurusan IPS sewaktu SMA. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, tapi Sasuke itu anak yang lugu dan penurut. Mangkannya ia menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Fugaku, Itachi, dan Mikoto. Siapa yang menyarankan Sasuke bersama wanita lain sehinga mengkianati Naruto, ya mereka bertiga.

"Berarti Tou-san sudah memiliki rencana."

"Hn..."

Dan keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

.

* * *

Satu lagi fic geje dari haki.

tenang aja hanya 3-5 chapter... gak panjang.

jangan lupa review...

12-05-2014


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU... SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- "

by

uzumakinamikazehaki

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: aneh, Ge-Je, abal, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Songfic SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- menceritakan pengalaman hidup sasuke selama Naruto Koma.

Lirik lagu dari ending -_Aka-chan to boku-_ BUKAN LAGU ASLI. Gak bisa buat video ya jadi fic aja. Entah kenapa aku suka.

.

.

.

No like, Don't Read!

.

* * *

風の中微笑んで

_Kaze no naka Hohoende_

Tersenyumlah walau itu seperti angin

.

Terlihat anak laki-laki remaja, setingkat SMA sedang berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak, di iringi dengan jatuhnya kelopak bunga sakura sebagai pertanda musim semi.

.

つらくて も 微笑んで

_ Tsurakute mo Hohoende_

Tersenyumlah walau itu menyakitkan

.

Anak laki-laki itu terus berjalan lurus. Pandangan matanya mengarah pada jalan stapak.

.

一人 に など/ _Hitori ni nado_

Sudah lebih dari tujuh pohon yang ia lewati.

ならないで/ _Naranaide_

Ini untuk semua orang.

.

Kakinya masih tetap tak berhenti.

.

おもいだして/ _Omoideshite_

Tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti, tepat didepan pohon sakura besar. Pohon itu berada ditengah bukit yang dikelilingi pohon sakura yang lebih pendek.

きつく こと わ/ _Kitsuku koto wa_

Semakin kau ingat

.

Anak laki-laki itu sekarang mendongkakan kepalanya keatas.

.

しあわせ えと/ _Shiawase e to_

Sekarang ia dapat melihat guguran kelopak bunga yang jatuh dari cabang pohon.

近づく こと/ _Chikazuku koto_

Menjadi semakin dekat tuk senang

.

Setelah memandang guguran dari cabang pohon sakura, anak laki-laki itu langsung menutup matanya.

.

おしえて くれた/ _Oshiete kureta_/ Mengajari saya

Pikirannya sedang berputar pada kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami besama seseorang yang ia sayang.

Ah~ It's you  
Ah~ I Love you

.

Dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang yang ia sayang.

Bercanda bersama walau ia tak suka bercanda.

Berfoto, makan, dan berbagi cerita.

Ya semuanya yang ia lakukan bersama sang kekasih tepat dibawah pohon itu.

.

それわ/ _Sore wa_/ Seperti...

Semakian laki-laki itu mengingat kejadian yang ia alamai dengan kekasinya, semakin tidak percayaanya ia dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Setelah sekian lama ia akhirnya bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Ah~ It's you  
Ah~ I Love you

.

"Kau lama..." Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan seorang laki-laki berambut raven bak pantat ayam.

"Hn..." Jawab si raven pada pemuda berambut pirang. Rambutnya yang pirang mengamabarkan matahari dimusim panas sedangkan matanya yang biru melukiskan luasnya langit.

"Ha... kau masih irit kata ya Teme, padahal kita sudah pacaran selama 3th dan sekarang kita sudah lulus."

"Hn... Dobe ayo kita pergi dari kota ini." Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto kaget.

"Apa kau yakin Teme?" terdengar nada tak percaya dari si pirang.

"Iya... kita akan hidup bahagia dan tak ada yang menghalangi kita." Ucap si raven tegas. Ini adalah keputusannya yang sudah bulat. Dari awal ia berjalan sampai menuju ke tempat ini ia sudah banyak berfikir. Ia akan tanggung segala resiko yang ada termaksud dibuang oleh keluarganya.

"Bagaimana dengan kel..."

"Keluarga, tak usah memperdulikan mereka asal kita bersama semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin..." Ucap si pirang. Sebenarnya si pirang merasa tak yakin, ia tahu sifat dan tingkah si kekasih. Dari kecil hingga besar ia selalu bersama keluarganya jadi pastilah ia manja apa lagi ia anak bungsu. Tidak seperti dia yang tak tahu dimana keluarganya, terlebih lagi ia harus hidup mandiri dan berfikir lebih dewasa dari pada remaja lainnya. Tapi apakah demi keegoisannya sang kekasih harus meningalkan keluarganya.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin."

Tiba-tiba si pirang berjalan mendekati siraven, lalu memeluknya.

"I Love You... Sasuke-teme."

"I Love You To... Dobe-koi."

.

* * *

Hanami adalah acara menyambut musim semi ala jepang. Ditandai dengan mekarnya bunga sakura dan acara piknik dibawah pohon sambil melihat kelopak sakura yang terjatuh, apa lagi jika kita berkumpul dengan keluarga pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Too-chan... cakulla." (tou-san... sakura)

Ucap anak laki-laki berambut raven sambil menunjuk guguran kelopak bunga sakura. Anak kecil itu terus berlari dibawah hujan kelopak bunga.

"Iya... Menma." Ucap sang ayah yang sedang berjalan menuju sang anak.

"HANYAME... Too-can." (HANAMI... Tou-san)

Ucap sang anak membuat hati si raven gunda. Sekarang si raven hanya bisa berdiri mematung bagai orang kikuk yang tak tahu arah akibat ucapan sang anak.

'Hanami' adalah kata tabuh bagi si raven, karena kata itu haya boleh keluar dari mulut istrinya, bukan berarti ia membenci anaknya. Hanya saja yang menjadi tamu dari pesta itu.

"Nanci Menma acan main cama Kaa-can. Kaa-can jaji cama Menma buat banyak cue."(Nanti Menma acan main sama Kaa-san. Kaa-san janji sama Menma buat banyak kue)

Ucap sang anak sambil tersenyum menunjukan gigi susunya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghelai nafas karena tingkah sang anak yang persis dengan istrinya. Sebenarnya ia tak suka jika anaknya memanggil tamu tersebut dengan panggilan 'Kaa-san' tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia masih balita berusis 3th yang masih membutuhkan peran sang bunda. Jadi ai terima saja saran dari sang Kaa-san untuk berkenalan dengan wanita itu.

Mereka berjalan bersama, senyum mengembang dibibir si anak sedangkan si raven hanya tersenyum kaku agar sang anak tak salah tingkah.

.

* * *

.

"Kaa-caaaannnnn." Teriak anak laki-laki sambil berlari menuju wanita yang ada didepannya.

"Ah... Menma-chan" Sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang hingga pinggang. Mata biru sebiru ruby, kulit putih seputih susu. Dia lah Namikaze Naruko anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

Dari kejahuan dapat kita lihat si raven hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak suka. Di dalam hatinya ia sebenarnya tak suka dengan kedekatan anaknya dengan wanita asing itu. Meskipun sasuke tahu nama wanita itu tapi ia merasa kalau wanita itu adalah orang asing, karena mengganggu kehidupannya.

'Seandainya Naruto tahu hal ini pasti ia akan marah pada ku'

'Naruto maaf kan aku...'

.

* * *

"Bagaimana rencanaku." Ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Hn... tentu saja sangat berlian sayang."

"Ha... anak itu memang susah diatur, aku perlu 30 kali bicara baru ia mau menurut."

Tak susa membujuk Sasuke, hanya bermodal sang istri yang tak akan selamat. Ya selama ini Sasuke bekerja pada Mikoto karena ia harus menebus semua yang para Uchiha korbankan hanya demi membuat Naruto masih hidup. Setelah acara kabur Sasuke dengan Naruto para ketua klan uchiha sepakat kalau nama Sasuke akan dicoret dari daftar pewaris.

"Tapi kau harus berhati-hati dengan Namikaze. Fugaku..."

"Ya, aku tahu Mikoto... mereka tak dapat diremehkan."

"Jangan sampai rencana kita terbongkar, sebelum aku mendapatkan perusahaan itu."

"Hn... aku tahu kau sangat tertarik pada perusahaan itu."

"Aku ingin mereka jatuh miskin, seperti apa yang pernah pendahulu mereka lakukan pada klan kita."

Ya Klan Uchiha perna jatuh miskin namun berkas usaha gigih mereka semua bisa teratasi.

.

* * *

.

Gomene tambah ancur dan tak jelas bukan...

thank by:

Sibolis Nauli. Hrs chapter 1 . May 12

hanazawa kay chapter 1 . May 12

chapter 1 . May 12

chapter 1 . May 12

lovelyKyuu chapter 1 . May 12

Ahn Ryuuki chapter 1 . May 12

reiasia95 chapter 1 . 15h ago


	3. Chapter 3 Hanami part 2

"YOU... SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- "

by

uzumakinamikazehaki

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: aneh, Ge-Je, abal, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Songfic SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- menceritakan pengalaman hidup sasuke selama Naruto Koma.

Lirik lagu dari ending -_Aka-chan to boku-_ BUKAN LAGU ASLI. Gak bisa buat video ya jadi fic aja. Entah kenapa aku suka.

.

.

.

No like, Don't Read!

.

* * *

Hanami paling enak di lakukan jika kita berada dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang gugur. Apa lagi kalau pohon itu sangat besar, tinggi dan kokoh pastilah sangat menyenangkan jika kita berkumpul bersama keluarga kita tepat dibawah pohon.

"Kaa-caaaannnnn." Teriak anak laki-laki sambil berlari menuju wanita yang ada didepannya.

"Ah... Menma-chan" Sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang hingga pinggang. Mata biru sebiru ruby, kulit putih seputih susu. Dia lah Namikaze Naruko anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah anaknya merasa tak senang. Apa lagi sekarang sang anak sedang memeluk wanita itu dengan sangat erat seolah tak mau lepas.

Sasuke terus berjalan mendekati Menma dan Naruko. Naruko yang melihat Sasuke hampir mendekat, segera melepasakan Menma dari pelukannya karena Sasuke itu tak suka jika Menma dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Lama sekali..." Ucap Naruko pada Sasuke.

"Apa urusan mu, kau bukan siapa-siapa ku!" Naruko yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya bisa menundukan kepala, memang sejak awal Si raven tak menyukainya jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Setidaknya hargailah perjuangan ku." Ucap Naruko dengan nada lirih.

"Aku sudah berusaha datang lebih awal agar tak ada yang menempati tempat ini." Ucap Naruko lagi dengan nada pelan. Si raven sekarang menghelai nafas berusaha mencoba memantapkan hatinya.

"Apa perduliku, dari awal kau kan yang menyarankan hal ini."

"Tapi kan akhirnya kau datang."

"Aku datang atas keinginan Menma, jadi tak ada sangkutpautnya dengan ku."

"Apa kau tak menci..."

"Mencintai mu...?" Ya wanita bersurai pirang itu sangat mencintai si raven, hanya saja si raven tak tertarik padanya.

"eh bukan maksud ku seperti itu, apa kau tak menyukai ku. Maksud ku kita bisa berteman."

"Hn... dengarya dari awal aku tak menyukai mu apa lagi mencintai mu jadi percuma saja." Kaki si raven tiba-tiba bergerak, Naruko yang melihat si raven akan pergi segerah menghentikannya dengan memegang tangan si raven.

"Kau... mau kemana?Apa kau tak mau mencicipi masakan ku?" Tanya Naruko.

"Chi... Terserah aku mau kemana saja dan untuk masakan mu kelihatannya tak menarik sama sekali." Ucap si raven, Naruko sekarang tak dapat membendung air matanya. Oh sebegitu bencinya kah si raven pada si pirang.

Baru beberapa langkah si raven terhenti.

"Oh ya aku titip Menma." Ucap si raven dan kembali berjalan. Sedangkan Naruko hanya bisa diam dan menekukan kepala. Tanpa mereka sadari anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu memperhatikan tingkah sang ayahnya dengan kaa-san nya Eh maksudnya Naruko.

.

#Menma POV ON#

Aku memperhatikan mereka. Kaa-san dan juga Tou-san. Kenapa mereka tak saling akrap ya? Ah ya ini seperti film yang Mikoto Baa-san tonton. Aku sebenarnya sedikit tak mengerti dengan film itu. Banyak kata yang tak aku mengerti.

'Kekasih... Pernikahan... pengkhianatan... perceraian dan... aha aku binggung banyak kata yang tak ku pahami. Lagi pula itu kan film untuk orang dewasa. Dari pada aku binggung lebih baik aku tanya kaa-san saja.

Aku memandang Kaa-san, dia sedang memotong kue untuk ku. Uh Kaa-san sanga cantik hari ini. Kaa-san terlihat bahagia. Tapi wajah Kaa-san terlihat tak asing, ah ya wajahnya sama dengan oji-san yang sering aku temui bersama Tou-san kalau tak salah namanya Naruto. Aku tak ingat sejak kapan aku dan Tou-san selalu mengunjungi Naruto oji-san. Kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan nama Naruto oji-san? Karena oji itu adalah orang asing yang tak ku kenal. Tapi yang aku lihat Tou-san seperti merasa bersalah pada Naruto oji-san sebab Tou-san selalu menanggis dan memegang tangan Oji dengan erat entah mengapa sepertinya hatiku terasa sesak dan air mataku terasa tak tertahankan. Aneh sekali... seperti dejavu.

Aku binggung sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Tou-san dengan Naruto Oji-san? dan kenapa Tou-san selalu menyuruh ku menyebut 'Naruto Oji-san' dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san' padahal sudah jelas oji-san itu laki-laki dan panggilan Kaa-san itu untuk perempuan yang sudah menika yang menyandang gelar istri. Jadi, apakah Tou-san menikahi Naruto oji-san? Sehingga aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaa-san? Namun ada satu hal lagi keanehan yang aku tak mengerti. Aku pernah memannggil Naruto dengan sebutan oji-san dan itu membuat tou-san marah dan sejak saat itu aku selalu memanggilnya Kaa-san meskipun rasanya terasa aneh. Karena itulah aku memilih diam dan tak berkata atau bertanya pada tou-san jika kami menemui Naruto oji-san. Aku tak mau tou-san membenciku.

Jujur sebenarnya aku tak suka menemui Naruto Oji-san. Karena kata Itachi Oji-san, Naruto Oji-san itu jahat ia yang membuat Tou-san membenci keluarga Uchiha dan menjauhkan ku dari Kaa-san(Naruko). Tapi sekarang aku senang bisa melihat Kaa-san.

#Menma POV OFF#

.

Anak laki-laki berambut raven itu tersenyum kearah si pirang. Naruko yang melihat senyum manis Menma, langgsung membalasnya.

_'Kenapa Menma senyum-senyum begitu?' Umpat ku dalam hati._

"Kaa-caan." Ucapan Menma membuyarkan pikiran Naruko.

"Iya... Menma." Jawab ku, '_dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat sedang bahagia apa ini karena aku ya.'_

"Menma cenang bica sama Kaa-caan."(Menma senang bisa bersama Kaa-san)

"Kaa-san juga senang bisa bersama Menma." Jawab ku. Aku lalu menyerahkan potongan kue yang aku potong padanya. Dan Menma langsung melahapnya. Naruko yang melihat tingkah Menma hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

_'Aku sebenarnya kasihan pada Menma, di usianya yang masih tiga tahun ia sudah kehilangan ibunya, ketika Menma lahir. Dari keterangan yang aku dapat melalui Itachi. Sasuke itu sangat mencintai istri pertamanya. Aku tak tahu nama istri pertama Sasuke karena sebelum Itachi bilang Sasuke sudah datang. Dan sampai sekarang aku tak bertemu Itachi. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya pada Sasuke secara langsung. Tapi Menma selalu ada didekat Sasuke, itu membuatku takut jika Menma tahu kalau aku bukan Kaa-san nya dan kesempatan ku mendapatkan Sasuke hilang sudah.'_

Naruko masih memperhatikan tingkah laku Menma. Namun tiba-tiba Menma berhenti memakan kue buatan Naruko, dan itu membuat Naruko bingung.

"Uh... ceandainya Tou-caan tak cama oji-caan pasti Menma dapat cinta Kaa-san."(Uh... seandainya tou-san tak bersama Oji-san pasti Menma akan mendapat cinta Kaa-san)

Ucap Menma dan Naruko yang mendengar kata itu dari mulut Menma hanya bisa mengeryitkan dahi, karena binggung.

_'Aku binggung dengan ucapan Menma barusan. Apa lagi tadi Menma bilang kalau Sasuke tinggal dengan seseorang laki-laki. Aku penasaran dengan laki-laki itu.__ Pasti itu teman baiknya.__ Eh tapi kalau Sasuke tinggal bersama temannya kenapa aku tak melihatnya. ets... dasar baka kau kan belum pernah berkunjung kerumah Sasuke dan Menma. Lalu kenapa Menma sangat membenci dia.'_

"Siapa Oji-san yang Menma maksud." Tanya Naruko. Menma mengambil posisi brtfikir, dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya pada pipinya namin agak dekat dengan bibir, kepalanya diangkat, pandangannya menatap langit. Ha... Naruko sebenarnya inggin tertawa jika melihat wajah lucu menma sekarang.

"Um... ciapa ya...? Tadi Menma ingat cekalang lupa. Tapi oji-caan icu milip Kaa-caan."

_'Mirip Kaa-san? Kaa-san yang mana Aku atau istri Ssasuke. Uh Menma iNI MEMBINGGUNGKAN'_

"ah... Menma tau cekalang namanya... Na-..."

"NA-RU-KO... " Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Naruko. Naruko yang merasa dirinya dipanggil segerah menoleh kearah suara tadi. Naruko sekarang tahi siapa yang memanggilnya. Itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke sedang berlari dan sekarang ia memeluk tubuh ramping Naruko. Naruko yang dipeluk hanya tersentak dan kaget dengan perubahan drastis Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke...?" tanya Naruko. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, membuat Naruko binggung.

_'Tadi cuek sekarang suka, pria yang aneh.'_

Tiba-tiba si raven melongarkan pelukannya pada Naruko, sekarang ia memegang tangan Naruko dan mengecupnya.

"Naruko kau adalah cinta pertama ku sekaligus penolong ku." Ucap Sasuke dan sekarang ia memeluk lagi tubuh Naruko. Naruko tak melawan ia masih binggung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

_'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia bicarahkan sih? aku kan baru bertemu dengan dia kemarin. pasti ada kesalah pahaman. Tak apalah asal Sasuke mau mencintai ku.' _Upat Naruko dalam hati.

"Wah... Kaa-caan cama Tou-caan dah baikan." Ucap Menma sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruko dengan erat. Lalu Menma yang semula hanya tersenyum kini juga ikut memeluk Naruko. Ah seperti sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah bayangan yang memperhatikan mereka.

Bayangan itu terlihat samar-samar dibawah bayangan pohon sakura.

Dari wajahnya mengambarkan espresi keedihan.

Tetesan-tetesan air mata mengenang melewati pipinya, karena ia tak kuat melihat kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya.

.

* * *

風の中微笑んで

_Kaze no naka Hohoende_

Tersenyumlah walau itu seperti angin

.

Terlihat anak laki-laki berambut raven sedang berjalan menyusuri sungai.

.

つらくて も 微笑んで

_ Tsurakute mo Hohoende_

Tersenyumlah walau itu menyakitkan

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 7 dan Kaa-sannya memberikan sebuah kalung kristal segi empat.

.

一人 に など/ _Hitori ni nado_

Dipandanginya kalung tersebut.

ならないで/ _Naranaide_

Ini untuk semua orang.

.

Sebuah senyum terlukis dibibir anak itu.

.

おもいだして/ _Omoideshite_

Tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh anak yang usisnya lebih tua darinya.

きつく こと わ/ _Kitsuku koto wa_

Semakin kau ingat

.

Si raven mencoba melawan tapi tenaganya tak sebanding. dua lawan satu.

.

しあわせ えと/ _Shiawase e to_

Ketika sebuah tinju akan mengarah pada si raven. Ada seorang anak berambut panjang berwarna pirang mendorong anak yang akan memukul si raven. Dan terjadilah aksi pukul-memukul si pirang.

近づく こと/ _Chikazuku koto_

Menjadi semakin dekat tuk senang

.

Namun kelihatannya si raven melupakan anak yang satunya. Anak itu sekarang mendekati si raven. Siraven hanya bisa mundur. Dan naas sekarang si raven terjebur karena dibelakangnya ada sungai. Ya siraven tak bisa berenang. dan itu membuat anak laki-laki itu senang.

.

おしえて くれた/ _Oshiete kureta_/ Mengajari saya

Si pirang yang sudah selesai menghajar anak laki-laki yang hampir memukul si raven. Ketika ia melihat si raven tercebur kesungai. Sipirang segera berlari dan memukul orang yang menceburkan si raven.

Ah~ It's you  
Ah~ I Love you

.

Si pirang sekarang berenang mendekati si raven yang terhanyut di sungai.

.

それわ/ _Sore wa_/ Seperti...

Tak diperdulikannya rasa sakit dan memar pada wajah dan perut si pirang. Karena pandangannya terfokus pada si raven, ia harus menyeamatkan si raven.

Ah~ It's you  
Ah~ I Love you

.

"Ha... ha... ha..." Suara nafas si pirang dan si raven setelah berhasil keluar dari arus sungai yang deras. Rambut si pirang yang panjang menjadi basa sedangkan rambut si raven menjadi lepek tak lagi berdiri eperti pantat ayam.

"Dasar baka kau itu laki-laki tapi tingkah mu seperti anak perempuan." Ucap si pirang.

"Mana mungkin aku menang, dua lawan satu." Cela si raven. Tiba-tiba si pirang mulai berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Setidaknya kau pukul mereka, jangan hanya diam saja." Ucap si pirang sambil menirukan gerakan meninju dan menendang.

"Siapa kau, berani-beraninya bicara seperti itu Dobe." Ucap si raven, namun kelihatanya si pirang masih asyik menunjukan gerakan tinjunya. Namun gerakannya terhenti setelah mendengar kata 'dobe'.

"Apa Dobe kau bilang." cela si pirang. Padahal si pirang baru bertemu dengan si raven tadi namun ia sudah memanggil namanya dengan tidak sopan.

"Dasar Teme berengsek mana rasa terima kasih mu pada ku berani sekali kau memanggilku Dobe." Ucap si pirang karena tak terima dengan nama hinaan seperti itu.

"Dobe itu sebuatan yang pantas untuk anak perempuan sepertimu." Ucap si raven lalu berdiri membelakangi si pirang.

"Hey aku ini bu..." cela si pirang namun terhenti karena tingkah aneh si raven.

"Sedang apa Teme...?" Tanya si pirang, namun kelihatannya si raven tak merespon ia masih asyik mengaduk-aduk air sungai dan memindakan batu.

Sepertinya si raven sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kalung pemberian Kaa-san ku hilang." Ucap si raven. Si pirang yang merasa kalau si raven sangat menyukai kalung itu. mencoba ikut mencari.

"Aku bantu cari ya teme."

"Hn... terserah kau saja." Ucap si raven dingin.

.

* * *

Setelah acara piknik bersama Menma, Naruko segera pulang dengan keadaan lesuh. Sekarang ia sudah berada didepan kediaman Namikaze. Pintu gerbang sudah dibuka oleh satpam, Naruko segera melewatinya dan menuju pintu rumah. Pintu rumah terbuka para maid dan butler menyambut kedatangan Naruko dengan membungkuk. Naruko hanya melewatinya saja tanpa memperdulikan mereka, sebab hal itu sudah biasa karena sejak kecil Naruko selalu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh para pelayannya.

"Selamat datang Naruko-sama." Ucap para Maid dan Butler bersamaan.

Naruko hanya melewati mereka seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba seorang berambut perak datang mendekati Naruko. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan peria, ia adalah salah satu dari butler. Pria itu bernama Kakashi, ia sudah bekerja dan mengabdi pada Keluarga Namikaze sebelum Naruko ada. Kakashi menyandang gelar pemimpin butler di kediaman Namikaze.

"Naruko-sama anda sudah pulang, apakah saya perlu menyiapkan air panas sebelum makan malam dihidangkan."

"Tidak usah Kakashi oji-san cukup siapkan makan malam saja."

"Tapi anda terlihat lesu, saya pikir lebih baik saya siapkan air panas untuk anda."

"Sudah ku bilang tak usa kau keras kepala sekali." Ucap Naruko dengan nada membentak.

"Ah maaf Naruko-sama." Naruko sadar ia tak seharusnya membentak butler setianya ini. Kakashi sudah diangap Naruko sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"Tak apa Kakashi oji-san, aku banyak pikiran jadi agak bad mood."

"Saya mengerti, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau Naruko-sama berendam didalam air panas untuk menghilangkan penat di kepala. Bukan kah dulu mendiang Kushina-sama selalu menyarankan hal tersebut."

"Aku rasa yang oji-san katakan ada benarnya."

"Baik lah kalau begitu saya akan siapkan semuanya."

"Ya terima kasih Kakashi oji-san."

Kakashi sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal yang terjadi pada nyonya-nya ini, namun ia takut menyakiti perasaan Naruko. Tak dianggap anak oleh Minato(majikannya) itu sudah membuat Naruko bersalah. akibat insiden 13 th yang lalu. Dan Kakashi masih ingat kalau hal itu masih mengiang-ngiang dikepala Naruko. Gara-gara insiden itu sifat Naruko jadi berubah, ia lebih tertutup dan tak mau berkata jujur.

"Kelihatannya Naruko-sama sedang ada masalah. Maaf kalau saya lancang sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang aku butuh waktu." Kakashi hanya mengannguk pertanda mengerti.

.

* * *

"Naruto aku sudah menemukannya."

"Wanita yang sudah menyelamatkan hidup ku."

Ya wanita yang telah menyelamatkan hidup si raven sewaktu kecil, namun sayang pertemuannya dengan wanita itu hanya sesaat dan itu membuat sang raven tak mengenal nama wanita yang menyelamatkannya.

.

#FLASH BACK ON#

"Naruto." Ucap sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke." Ucap si pirang.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai ku."

"Tentu saja Sasuke." Ucap si pirang. Sedangkan sasuke seperti dilanda akan kebingungan.

"Ada apa sih kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku menyukai orang lain."

"Siapa dia, apakah dia berharga untuk mu dari pada aku?"

"Dia sangat berharga, tapi kau juga berharga bagiku. Dia lah penyelamat hidup ku ketika aku masih kecil."

"Seperti apakah dia, hinga membuat Uchiha Sasuke berkata sepanjang itu?"

"Dia adalah wanita tomboy berambut pirang."

"Sepertinya menarik gadis Tomboy. Dia dimana? apa kau kenal namanya?"

"Hn..."

"Dari sahutan mu, sepertinya kau tak kenal gadis itu. Apa itu benar?

"..."

"Tenang saja aku akan mendukung mu hinga kau bertemu gadis pirang itu."

#FLASH BACK OFF#

.

"Apa kau senang? Ya kau pasti sangat senang karena kau yang sudah memberi dukungan pada ku untuk menemukan wanita itu."

Selama ini Naruto lah yang selalu mendukung dan memberi sebuah kepercayaan pada Sasuke untuk bisa menemukan cinta pertamanya. Seperti hanya Naruto ia juga mengangap Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Tenang saja meskipun dia adalah cinta pertama ku tapi diri mu tetaplah berhaga dan jadi no satu di hatiku."

'Apa aku harus memberitahu tentang Naruto padanya ya?'

.

* * *

.

5 hari berikutnya.

Setiap sore setelah jam kerja berahir Uchiha Sasuke selalu pulang bersama Naruko. Mereka selalu berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana sore hari bersama Menma. Bagaikan sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Menma lah yang paling merasa senang karena bisa merasakan kasih sayang Naruko. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia berusaha mencoba mendekatkan hatinya pada Naruko. Sedangkan Naruko, oh ia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya antara senang dan bahagia.

"Naruko ayo kita ke taman." Seburat merah tergambar di kedua sisi pipi Naruko akibat mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang terdengar cool di telinganya.

"Iya Sasuke..." Ucap Naruko.

Menma yang sejak awal berada di tengah-tengah mereka, tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar tangan Naruko dan Sasuke ditarik Menma. Menma langsung berlari dan menyeret Sasuke dan Naruko. Orang-orang melihat tingkah Menma yang polos, hanya tersenyum dan tertawa dan itu membuat Naruko dan Sasuke menjadi malu.

"Kaa-saan, Tou-saan ayo cita cesana." Ucap menma sambil menarik Sasuke dan Naruko kearah ayunan.

"MENMA kau membuat Kaa-san/Tou-san malu." Ucap Naruko dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Sedangkan Menma hanya melebarkan cengirannya.

Tanpa DI SADARI, MEREKA sudah membuat sebuah bayangan terluka.

'SASUKE'

Deg

Tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke derdetak, Ia merasa jika dirinya seperti mendengar suara yang tak familiar di telinganya.

'Siapa yang memanggilku, jangan-jangan Naruko. Uh sial sudah berapa hari aku tak menemuinya. Setelah acara ini aku akan langsung menemui Naru...'

"Sasuke ada apa?" Tanya Naruko karena penasaran dengan sikap sasuke yang aneh.

"Tidak ada ayo kita ke menma kelihatannya ia sudah tak sabar."

Lalu mereka berdua langsung berjalan mendekati Menma yang sedang duduk di ayunan menunggu Naruko dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

* * *

Ha tak ku sangka chapter ini panjang amet #plak

Eh di chapter ini menceritakan Kenangan masa lalu sasuke yang memberikan kalung hadiah dari kaa-san nya pada seorang gadis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruko eh maksudnya Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruko dan Naruto itu kembar, cuma yang lahir duluan adalah Naruko jadi Naruto panggil Naruko dengan sebutan Nee-san.

Kenapa Naruto memakai nama Uzumaki bukan Namikaze akan dibahas chapter depan.

Apa Sasuke akan mencintai Naruko, saya tak tahu terserah readers.

Ini happy ending atau said ending? Sebenarnya sih ingin said ending dengan kematian Naruto, tapi kalau readers minta happy ending akan haki pertimbangkan. Karena ni fic alurnya ke arah said jadi untuk happy kemungkinan 15%.

Kemana Minato? Mana haki tahu ia masih jadi rahasia.

Ada hub Namikaze dan Uchiha? Masih rahasia.

.

* * *

Thank dah mau review...

Capter 1:

Guest chapter 1 . May 12

Fujoshi desu chapter 1 . May 12

reiasia95 chapter 1 . May 13

Ahn Ryuuki chapter 1 . May 12

lovelyKyuu chapter 1 . May 12

chapter 1 . May 12

chapter 1 . May 12

hanazawa kay chapter 1 . May 12

Sibolis Nauli. Hrs chapter 1 . May 12

Capter 2:

reiasia95 chapter 2 . May 14

lutfisyahrizal chapter 2 . May 14

Ahn Ryuuki chapter 2 . May 14

Fujoshi desu chapter 2 . May 14

.

.

27 Mei 2014


End file.
